


Two for Flinching

by livelaughlove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kirk hates hypos, Vaccination day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gets two for flinching from a grumpy Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for Flinching

Vaccination day. God, Bones hated this day. Whining cadets, protesting officers and Kirk…he didn't even want to think about Kirk.  _And_  the normal day's run of injuries. A man only had so much patience and he could bet that it would be gone by the time he had to go hunt Kirk down.

_Late Afternoon_

Sure enough, by the day's end, Bones had the mother of all headaches. A young cadet came to him, complaining of being unable to find a few crew members to give them their vaccinations. "Dammit man, I'm a Doctor, not a bloodhound," snapped Bones. "Ask security to find them. I've got to go hunt down the captain." Leaving the young man looking thoroughly terrified, Bones began to pack up a quick emergency medi-kit. As he glanced over the optional vaccination for a distant star system, a memory came to him along with the glimmer of revenge. Bones smiled grimly and packed the vaccination.

~o~

Armed with the collection of hypos, he left Medical Bay and headed towards the bridge, giving dark looks and half growled threats to anyone who blocked his way. Waiting for the turbo lift to open, half-planned schemes swirled though Bones' mind. Finally, the doors opened and Bones found himself facing the Science Officer. Restraining himself with difficulty, Bones stepped aside and gave a half-hearted salute.

Spock raised an eyebrow and told Bones calmly, "The Captain has been expectant of this moment all day. Would you care for security to be present?"  
"No, I'll manage fine," grumbled Bones, gesturing vaguely towards his medi-kit. Spock's other eyebrow joined the first near his hairline, "I believe that I will come to observe, Doctor. Do you have an objection?" Bones shook his head and stepped into the waiting turbo lift.

With Spock behind him, he stomped out of the lift, ignoring snickers and not-so-hidden grins from the bridge crew around him. Reaching the Captain's chair, he roughly grabbed the back of Kirk's shirt and dragged him back past the laughing crew, the amused Spock and into the lift. Still dragging the protesting, cringing Kirk, Bones arrived in the medical bay and dumped Kirk in a chair.

Taking out the two vaccination hypos, keeping the second one hidden in his hand, he planted himself in front of Kirk and snapped, "Dammit kid, just stay still. It'll be over before you know it." Barely waiting for Kirk's answering nod, he jabbed Kirk with the hypo, smiling slightly as Kirk yelped and flinched away from the sting. With the other hand he'd kept hidden behind his back, he injected Kirk with the alternative hypo in the other side of his neck. "Ow!" Kirk clapped his hands to both sides of his neck. "Bones! Why'd I get two?"

Straight-faced, Bones replied, "You get two for flinching."

**Author's Note:**

> Actually inspired by a car commercial.


End file.
